Hit The Floor
by Chibi Peter Pan
Summary: This is an angsty song fic about Jou, so far there is only one chapter but I might add more to it...maybe...I might even throw Seto in to add some Shounen-ai goodness.


Ym: Hey everyone Ym here. This story I did all on my own. I based this fic on my father and what he's done to me...so that why Nm isn't in it. Like I said I might add more I might not, just depends.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Hit The Floor, If I did I wouldn't be writing this, and I wouldn't have let KidsWB slaughter such a great Shounen-ai anime.   
  
[There are just too many  
  
Times that people  
  
Have tried to look inside of me  
  
Wondering what I think of you  
  
And I protect you out of courtesy]  
  
A small boy huddled, cold, scared, and alone in his room; clutching tightly a small stuffed dog his friend had given to him years ago, the only source of comfort available. He couldn't have been much older then eight or ten. He's expressive eyes, filled to the brim with unshed tears, as he listened to the angry voices just down the hall from where he sat on his bed. His younger sister slept, once again, oblivious of what was happening, what had been happening for weeks now. Unfortunately for this unwanted child, he was trapped in the cruel grip of insomnia and the fear of what would happen if he did fall asleep.  
  
"YOU FUCKING BITCH! Where the hell have you been?!"  
  
The small head of golden locks sunk further into the sanctuary of his own arms, as he listened to his father scream at his mother as she arrived home late again.  
  
"Why do you care you bastard?"  
  
"YOU FUCKING WHORE!"  
  
Tears steadily fell from the shattering brown eyes, as the boy covered his ears, knowing that it would only be getting worse from there. This poor untainted soul was slowly breaking and not a single person knew. No one could hear the child's mental screams of pure agony, not even the ones that lived in the masked 'happy home'.  
  
The years crawled by, one torturous day at a time. Eventually the boy had reached his teen age, and his mother finally left, not being able to stand the horrible treatment she had undergone any longer, taking away the closest person to the boy inside.  
  
"Please mommy, at least take me with you too."  
  
Heartbroken tears cascading down fragile faces.  
  
Anguished screams.  
  
Two small hands pulled apart never to see the other again.  
  
Why?  
  
Why do they hate me so much?  
  
Every night the young man would wake from these nightmares, others call his memories, only to discover they are not over. He was trapped, forced to live with the man that had caused it all, but of course he would never know the truth, to blind by his own pride, such a pathetic human being he was. When the thoughts got to strong for the man he would turn to something that would cover and consume the rational thoughts left, hiding it all in a fog of alcohol.  
  
"Jou, my son you know I love you right?" The sickening voice of forced sweetness rang through the shell of a house, covered in things that the younger didn't even want to know.  
  
'Funny, you never seem to show it.' The shattered soul admitted safely in he's own mind.  
  
"Of course, dad."  
  
"You also know you can talk to me about anything right?"  
  
'Yea and get my ass beaten.' Jou nodded, tears gathering in his eyes, once again going unnoticed by the older man.  
  
"Jou do you love me, is there anything you don't like about..." The rest of the sentence was lost to the boy, as his own thoughts consumed him.  
  
'I HATE YOU, GODS HOW I HATE YOU. I hate everything about you. I still don't know why I call you father.' His inner voice spat out, filled with absolute loathing. "No dad, I love you."  
  
"Come. Give me a hug."  
  
'Gods I hate this. I hate the smell of smoke, alcohol, and sex that covers this man.'  
  
"Ok, dad."  
  
[Too many times that I've  
  
Held on when I needed to push away  
  
Afraid to say what was on my mind  
  
Afraid to say what I need to say]  
  
Later during that same night, Jou's father had his favorite drinking girl over, assuming that his son was tucked away, sleeping peacefully, just like every night.  
  
"So Jounouchi how's that fucker of a son."  
  
The man just laughed at his new sex toy's statement. "That piece of shit thinks I still love him. I don't even know why I keep him around." He took a deeper drink of the intoxicating beverage as his 'girlfriend' laughed in return. "That whore of a mother of his still wants him though, so I guess I can still put with it."  
  
The occupants of the other room continued to laugh in their drunken state, unaware of the cries coming from the room down the hall. The small boy sat upon his bed, arms wrapped around his legs in a pathetic attempt for comfort as each crystal tear fell, with no one around to catch them before they inevitable shattered.  
  
Jou slowly trudged home, the cheerful mask falling from his face, as his friends all went home as well. His dull brown eyes, just stared at his moving feet, no emotions shinned through. No laughter left his soft lips. Every thing was taken from the young man; he was just a body now, fallowing a tedious day to day schedule.  
  
"Jou I need to talk to you. Please come to my room." It was the first thing to 'greet' Jou as he entered the house, dropping his things and making his way to his father's room.  
  
"Listen Jou, I've noticed you've been a little distant and that you never talk to Debbie. She's starting to worry that you might not like her?!" Jou cringed inwardly as his father brought up the only filth worse then the man himself, his 'girlfriend'. Jou simple just kept his head down, knowing it was best not to say anything.  
  
"Jou do you have anything to say?"  
  
A broken shake of the head, simply falling into line like he should.  
  
"Well the least you could do is say 'hi' to her and ask her how her day was, alright son." This time he was unable to hold it back, and flinched outwardly at the word 'son', more tears rushing to his emotionless eyes.  
  
'How?  
  
How can he still have the nerve to call me his son? I'm so fucking sick of this. One day I am going to kick you off of your goddamned high-horse 'Father'.'  
  
Some day  
  
[Too many  
  
Things that you've said about me  
  
When I'm not around  
  
You think having the upper-hand  
  
Means you've got to keep putting me down  
  
It's about as much as I can stand  
  
Just wait tell the upper hand  
  
Is Mine]  
  
Ym: Ok so there's the fic, I repeat again that this fic was dedicated to my 'father'. If I get enough people saying they want more to it, then I will add more and most likely have Seto come in to help his puppy. Oh and those that plan to flame this fic, don't even bother, I will only laugh at said flames and then use them to roast my shmellows and Anzu.  
  
As is tradition to every fic, Please review. 


End file.
